Battlefield
If you want to listen to the real song go here. Cinderheart is in italic font Heathertail is in bold-italic font Picture Song Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here One minute, it's love And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield Don't try to tell me nothing's wrong You're still trying to fix us One day you'll understand But for now you're still in the battlefield One word turns into a war Why is it the smallest things that tear us down My world's nothing when you're gone I'm not here without a shield, can't go back, now One fight turns into a war Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no These times when we climb so fast to fall again Why we gotta fall for it, now I never meant to start a war You know, I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like Can't swallow our pride Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm If we can't surrender Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no These times when we climb so fast to fall, again I don't wanna fall for it, now I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Better go and get your armor (get your armor) get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh) And, in the morning, we'll wake up and we'ed be alright Cause, baby, we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield I guess you better go and get your armor I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) get your armor (get your armor) Why does love always feel like (oh, oh) Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions